


We Were Younger

by yurichan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurichan/pseuds/yurichan
Summary: The childhood of Aqua and Elrena getting to know each other, discovering their similarities, and creating a friendship that'll last forever.





	1. We're Not So Different, You and I pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a shoujo ai setting of these two overall, so it's super KH divergent. I got the idea of this from an RP a friend of mine and I did and now I wanted to translate it into literature! Enjoy these sapphic gals! Warning, this overall will be super tropey because I love tropes and the tropes that shoujo ai/yuri mangas use are phenomenal.

My name is Aqua Hino. I'm a 32 year old Japanese CEO to a finance company in Osaka, Japan. My interests are exercising, singing, dancing, playing instruments, meditating, and strangely enough, girls. Homosexuality in Japan isn't unheard of as it's been around for plenty upon plenty of years, and even same-sex marriages are legalized. The only thing strange about me liking girls is the fact that, well, I never thought I'd be attracted to them. When I was younger, my parents always thought my future would be finding a husband, getting married, having kids, and then going from there, as if they were writing out my destiny for me. Of course right now, they have no idea I like women, I don't know how I'd be able to tell them, or even tell them when I started liking girls. I know for sure when I started. 

Her name was Elrena Terzi. We were best friends in secondary school, but we met even before that in what was called an Eikaiwa gakkō or Eikaiwa kyōshitsu, which just translates to English conversion schools or classrooms. My parents figured if I wanted to aim big in this world, I needed to learn English, a powerhouse of a language across the world. Maybe her parents did too. 

Children were typically sent to these schools even before the first grade to help with English classes that would come their way during standard curriculums later on in their education. When I met Elrena there, I barely even spoke to her, really. My parents were strict on me focusing on school, even at such a young age. But I met her again in the second grade when there was a role call for everyone's names. My memory is fairly strong so when I heard that name, it struck too many bells. With me being Japanese and just about everyone else around me being Japanese, it wasn't hard to not notice her since she had fair skin. Plus the blonde hair was also a give away, and her voice. Everyone here had mostly brown or black hair, and Elrena's voice seemed like she had an accent to it. Now that I think about, Elrena stood out quite a bit and I picked up on her appearance a bit more than anyone else around me, which was definitely interesting, so to speak. Her eyes were a blue-green, which was particularly out of place from everyone, and never once have I seen her smile. Then again, in the time that I saw her around, I didn't actually hang out with her, or around her. Not during class, not during recess, not during lunch, not even at the end of the day did I try to say anything to her when our parents were picking us up. 

And this continued on for years, even. All the way up to lower secondary school. We went to the same schools, had some of the same classes, and yet each time I recognized her, I didn't say anything to her. Just. Looked at her from afar from time to time. It was weird how she was such a prominent thought in my mind when at school. There was just something about her I could never figure out.

The first time we ever spoke to one another voluntarily, I won't forget this day especially, was on a rainy day. We were both in eighth grade, both fourteen years old at the time. The forecast predicted rain but it predicted the rain to pour until after I got home, and unfortunately because of that, I didn't bring my umbrella. Spoiler alter, it rained while I was still in class and all the way to the time everyone was to leave. So I stand there at the entrance of the school under an overhang above to not get rained on. I'm worry-stricken, my hands grasping on tight to my backpack straps. I look around and see a bunch of students pulling out their umbrellas, or even sharing with someone else if they didn't have one. During my school days, I was so busy with different things after school I didn't really have time to make any friends outside of classes. My parents stressed to me school, school, school, and friends later. So for me, I had to suffer in the loneliness of not being able to share an umbrella with someone. I even saw some girls making mad dashes into the rain together with their bags over their heads, squealing and laughing about it together. My tensed shoulders drooped, figuring I'd have to just wait out the rain or wait until my parents figure out I'm not home on time and come get me.

"Hey, want to share my umbrella?" I hear to my left. I snap out of my disassociating sorrow to look beside me and it's none other than Elrena. She's pretty stone faced as she looks at me, already having her umbrella out and ready to push out for the protection. "It looks like you don't have one, so I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me so you don't get caught in the rain."

I'm stunned, looking at her with my mouth agape before I spaz a bit and gladly take her offer, a bit louder than I should've, however. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to share with you, thank you so much!" I spooked her a little, and I get a smile out of her but it comes with a small noise of a laugh because of my sudden outburst. My face is burning, I know it, and I look away as if that'll hide my embarrassment before I look forward again when I hear the umbrella push open. Her smile's already gone and Elrena takes a step closer to me to make sure the umbrella's covering my head too. Soon enough we start walking.

It's surreal. Does this mean we're friends? Does she remember me like I remember her? I doubt it. As a bystander very often, I simply take everything in. My surroundings, the people around me, what they say, what they look like, what they're doing. I'm much more observant than I should be but it's because I don't talk to anyone. I'm not necessarily an outcast but --

"You're... Aqua Hino? Right? I'm Elrena Terzi. We've had a lot of classes together in the past so it's kind of funny that we end up officially meeting from sharing an umbrella." My thoughts are cut off from Elrena introducing herself, but most importantly recognizing me. So she did notice me. I internally freak out as I'm just walking, looking at her starstruck in confusion and fascination before I do what I did again, having that sudden outburst.

"Y-yeah! I'm Aqua Hino!" I catch myself in my loudness, but not before my embarrassed cheeks do. Elrena's chuckling again, and it makes me pout my cheeks at her. "I.. Didn't think you'd remember my name. Yeah, we had so many classes together, but even then we never spoke to each other. Until now at least." I say to her. She's understanding, but derails the conversation for a moment to ask me which way I lived. Apparently, she came to school the complete opposite way from me, but even then, she was willing to walk me all the home since I didn't have an umbrella. I felt bad but. I was super happy to be walking home with someone for once.

After a moment of silence of us walking and resolving the direction issue, Elrena responds. "I noticed you plenty times. You and I have been the top marks of a lot of our classes, how could I not. You're super smart, and so am I, I guess." She laughs at the modest boast. It's adorable. "Us smart girls have to stick together, yeah?" Was this. Me making a friend? This implication filled me with overwhelming joy, rushing right at her to throw my arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. Elrena's caught off guard and fusses about almost dropping the umbrella and us getting soaked, but I'm elsewhere in the world as it seemed. She stands there for a moment before giggling and wrapping an arm around me to return my hug.

It's a couple more minutes before I'm finally home, my mom at the door waiting for me as I wave my goodbyes to Elrena. Dad usually works late, so I'm always greeted by my mother when I come home from school. My mom asks me if I made a new friend and I nod eagerly, much to her joy. She suggested I invite her over at some point, but reminds me that it's time to do my homework and then get right to my piano lessons. Usually I would do everything with a small smile, but I had this incredible grin on my face-- I was glowing! 

Homework finished, piano lessons finished, and I even had enough joyous energy to do some violin practice as well. As much as I had the energy to beam smiles and continue doing my lessons, it was still a school night. Mom finished dinner and dad was home, us all eating together as a family, watching our favorite shows together. Then it was bed time. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, got into bed and then. Then began the wait for the excitement to die and for me to get tired. I usually go to bed around 10 PM but this time, I slept at 12 AM. I didn't feel that different when I woke up in the morning for school. Nothing was necessarily new except I had something to look forward to now!

A friend!

Morning shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair, eat breakfast with my mom while dad leaves for work, and then I'm out the door. There's something about being as young as I am and knowing that I have a friend to look forward to seeing at school from now on that's just. Exhilarating! I was so happy I even ran all the way to school, passing by other groups of girls who were walking together. From home, to the front gates of my school, to being indoors, I rushed my way through changing my shoes from my outside shoes to my indoor shoes, barely even closing the locker all the way (before I went back and made sure it was closed) and made my way to my first class of the day. It hadn't started yet but I was typically always early to it along with someone other students. And also most importantly: Elrena. Once I start approaching the classroom, I slow my pace so I can catch my breath and as I enter, I scan the room, meeting eyes with some people until I hear,

"Good morning, Aqua." Elrena's smiling. Smiling at me! I couldn't believe it!! Just like last night, I was beaming again, running up to her desk with the widest grin on my face.

"Good morning, Elrena!"


	2. We're Not So Different, You and I pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childhood of Aqua and Elrena getting to know each other, discovering their similarities, and creating a friendship that'll last forever.

"Hey, Aqua, what kind of things do you like to do at home?"

"Huh? Like my hobbies?"

"Yeah! Like, do you draw, do you sing, things like that!"

"Well, I kind of do a lot of things!"

It's only been a year when I first met Elrena officially. Ninth grade, and still best friends. We ate lunch together, talked to each other in the halls a lot, gossiped together, and walked home together. School was the best place to see her. Unfortunately, even as fifteen year olds, we lived such busy lives. I couldn't go to see Elrena on the weekends because she had practice for something, and Elrena couldn't visit me because I had practice for something. Even during holidays, or during school breaks, we couldn't see each other very often, if at all.

Summer break meant open time with classes for expanding horizons. Elrena had summer classes to improve her English, I had summer classes to improve my math. Her parents sent her to classes for dance, my parents sent me to classes for dance, but they were at two different studios. My parents had me taking piano lessons, violin lessons, taking me judo classes, I played sports. Granted, most of these were over the years of being a teenager, but I was so busy doing things that school was the only haven we had to see each other, catch up on life.

"Oh wow, you dance too? My parents have me in dance classes too but I'm not that great." Elrena laughed, wrapping up her bento box to put it away.

"Yeah... I like ballet a lot, it's fun. I'm alright at it..." I'm still eating my lunch. I'm dwelling so much on how distant we feel during the pauses of our conversations. It's not clear to me if Elrena picked up on it or not. She never mentioned it. Part of me was grateful she didn't bring it up but. Maybe if we talked about it more, maybe we could've done something else. Elrena saw that my smiles would fade away every now and again and she'd frown. She'd ask if I'm okay and I'd smile and say I'm fine, that there's just a lot to think about. We're third years in junior high and yet my parents are already looking into universities for me to go. I couldn't ever speak out against it since they'd just say my dad was working very hard to make sure I get the future I need. I always complied, never talked back.

Home life was such a similar setting to school. Most girls I hear at school are in their sort of rebellion phase, chasing after boys, sneaking out at night, looking into part-time jobs, trying to be cool like adults. They're so young still but they want to be mature, be adults. For me, I get home, mom tells me what things I should focus on today, tells me if I have any classes to go to, and I go do them. Sit down, do homework, maybe play violin that day, maybe play piano. If I go out, it's for dance class or judo. I used to play soccer but I was pulled out of it for dance instead. I was really good at the sport too, and I really enjoyed playing it for the club, but what my parents say goes, I guess.

I've been friends with her for a year at this point and yet, I didn't know a thing about her home life. So, I ask her. "Hey, Elrena, what's life at home like for you?" A peculiar question. Elrena looks confused as to why it's so out of the blue and waves a hand in feigned dismissal.

"My home life? Pfft, it's not that exciting. I just go home and do my homework and do any practice my parents tell me to do. Such a weird question to ask out of no where!" It was, wasn't it. But I smiled. We had that in common, just two girls always busy with something. 

I can see others around me are starting to clean up since lunch is almost over, and Elrena's fixing to do the same before I reach a hand out to her, my pinky finger extended. She gazes at it briefly before looking up at me, a wide smile plastered on my face. "Hey... Promise me something." She's a little perplexed by it, but without question, she moves her own hand out to lock her pinkey with mine. "Sure but. What's this promise for?" Elrena says, curious but apparently ultimately on board. "Promise me we'll stay best friends, no matter what." And that caught her by surprise. Her cheeks had a hint of flush to them by that question alone. We're fifteen and at this point we've made other friends but. We're the closest friends we both have. Her smile is bright, like it could shine through any darkness; no shadows could breach past it. It was warm, like a cozy bed on a chilly night, or the sun's rays comforting you on a sunny day. Her face was radiant, ever like the brightest star. "I promise! Cross my heart, and hope to die!" She said. I hoped she didn't. She was much too important for me to let go of. I bring our hands to my face so that I may kiss my hand, Elrena doing the same, sealing that promise.

I wish that promise would've held up...

It was only days later from that promise that life just. Shattered. It was a rainy day, and it was pouring hard. One would think that because one of the best things that happened in my life was during a rainy day that I'd be fine with them. But not this time. 

It was at the end of the day when the last class ended and I was going to walk home with Elrena. We were prepared, as we usually are this time around, in having our umbrellas, but we shared one like usual. We changed our shoes and there's whispers coming from some people around parents being out at the front gate of the school. Elrena and I got curious so we stepped out to the front under the roof of the entrance to take a peak. Like the whispers said, there were two parents standing at the gate, one with a black umbrella and another with a green umbrella. Upon careful inspection, I realized they were actually mine. I was curious as to what was going on, so I told Elrena to wait where she was and I popped open my umbrella over my head to run over to them. She tried to catch my attention but I ran off before she could get in a word. All she could do was watch me from afar as I spoke with mom and dad. She can't see anything, make out anything being said since we're all blocked by umbrellas. All she notices is that I'm eventually just standing there, no idle movements, nothing. And then eventually, my parents leave and I'm just standing there. It's a couple of minutes of people just walking past me and just staring before Elrena finally ran to my side.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear beside me. It's as if my ears are ringing and all I hear are faint, distant noises. I'm staring ahead, focused, or am I spacing out? I'll never be able to tell. I hear her shout my name and I'm back in reality, sound restored and I'm looking at Elrena. She looks worried. "Aqua... What happened? Is everything okay?" I lie. I lie to her face and say "I'm fine, everything's okay." and that's what she believes. She says she'll walk me home but I insist on walking her home instead. We took turns walking each other home and I did it the day before, but I wanted to do it again. She was fine with it, and we set off.

That entire walk was so uncomfortable. I felt a pressure in my chest, a tightness in my throat, a pounding in my head. Anxiety. Fear. Sadness. We were only halfway to her house before I just stopped walking entirely. When Elrena noticed, she stopped and looked my way in worry again. I was spacing out again, but this time, my eyes began to leak of tears like a faucet, running down my face almost instantly. Before she could say anything and even reach other to me, my eyes fix on her, and my neutral face just smiled, before immediately crunching into sadness. I drop my umbrella and I bolt right into her torso, curling her body as tight as I could into my chest. I wailed, I balled, I screamed. Elrena's scared, unsure of what's going on but she figured it had to do with what my parents said. She held me for a bit but eventually pried me off to ask me what's going on. I couldn't stop crying, and no matter how many times I rubbed my eyes to wipe away the tears, they kept running and running. Eventually, I was able to choke out the words "I'm moving." Reality for Elrena was slowly setting in, her attention slowly perking and her body slowly tensing. She tried to rationalize it.

"It's okay! We can still write to each other! And when we get phones we can text and call all the time, right? We'll still keep in touch, and maybe when we're not busy, maybe we can visit each other!" Stop it. "We're always gonna be best friends, remember!" Stop it. "No matter how far apart we are!" I looked up finally to look at Elrena and my heart shatters to see tears running down her face too. I reach out, my hands shaking like mad, my voice croaking out her name, fingers touching her face to try and wipe her tears. She sobs out my name before she drops her umbrella, throwing her arms around me. My arms are around her neck and we stand there. We sob. We wail and scream together. I never wanted to let go of her, I never wanted to part ways. I wanted to walk into a house with her and we stay holding each other. Just like this. But that's just a pipe dream. We couldn't stay like this anymore.

It's a couple days later from then that my family and I are packed up and ready to leave. Elrena and her parents are there to see us off from our house, Elrena and I doing our best to not start sobbing again in front of them. We exchanged hugs with each other and our parents in farewell, but before we depart I reach into my pocket and hand it to Elrena. It's a small box with a blue ribbon on it, keeping the box closed. I tell her, "Make sure you open it when you're alone." in a whisper, before hugging her one last time. 

I get in the car, waving goodbye to her from the back window and soon, she's only a distant figure in the background. From that point on, I never thought I'd ever see her again. For information's sake, my family and I moved to Hokkaido because my father got a better position with his job, but he had to relocate to Hokkaido with its acceptance. For geography's sake, Osaka to Hokkaido is day's drive. During that entire time, I was only thinking of Elrena, thinking hard to myself to remember her address so I may send her letters whenever I could. I wish they had told me sooner. I wish they had let me spend more time with Elrena if this was going to happen. I wanted to cry again, I wanted to cry so much and just never stop crying. From one side of the country to the other, I figured I was never going to see her again. We didn't have phones yet, but this might be an incentive for us to ask for one just so we can talk more. I'm going to miss her voice, I'm going to miss her smile, that warmth, that brightness. 

I'm going to miss my best friend.

Elrena and her parents walked back home, her going to her room immediately to figure out what was in that box. She sat down at her bed, box in hand and prepared herself for what it was. I never told her what it was when I gave it to her, but it was better she learn what it was when she was by herself. Slowly, she undoes the blue ribbon and sets it in her lap before slowly pulling off the box's lid. When she sees it, it takes her a moment to process it before there's a gasp. She's in disbelief, shock, the shock dies down at some point and eventually, her eyes begin to drip of tears, hunching forward over the box and sobbing into her arms that were crossed over her knees. Before I packed up everything, I figured this was a do or die gift. Not really do or die but. A now or never situation. I thought about it carefully. And I decided yes. I had to go for it. Inside the box was...

_The second button from my school uniform._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, there is something called the Second Button Custom. Some say the custom originates from the World War when men would go to leave their hometown for war and they'd give their second button of their uniform to their loved ones as a keepsake. During graduation ceremonies for school, if a boy and a girl were dating, he'd give her his second button from his school uniform under a sakura tree with the blossoms falling to show his love. It was also seen as a confession of love if a boy were to give it to a girl during the graduation ceremony to show he liked her romantically.


	3. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, Aqua's sudden reminiscing of her childhood friend and crush leads her into a situation she never thought she'd get herself into.

It's always funny how much time truly goes by when you zone out and think of the past. I could be imagining my whole childhood unfolding in my head and in reality, 30 minutes could pass, but me just recalling Elrena was just the span of 20 minutes in my office. I gaze around; everything is the same as it normally is. The only thing different is my mug of tea in my hand is now cold, to which I grumble quietly to. I still take a sip and look down at the papers I was scanning over. Just reports from my employees. I have to review it and make sure what they're jotting down is correct so everyone can move forward. I know I have to get to work but I just set my mug down and lean back into my seat, close my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I'm not typically someone to slouch, but. I'm just feeling particularly lazy. Is it because my mind is stuck on Elrena now? I haven't thought so heavily on her in years it seems... On especially lonely nights, at least. I wonder how she's doing...

I sit back up and fix my posture, refusing to let myself get distracted any further. I leave early today anyway, so the sooner I get done with my work, I can get home. I need to get groceries anyway...

There's a sudden knock on my office door that takes me away from my work and thoughts, a quiet "Come in" sounding from me as my eyes sit back on my papers that I'm scanning over. The door opens and it's my assistant, Saito Ai, or Mrs. Ai as most everyone calls her. She's an average height woman, black, straight hair to her shoulders that curled up at the tips. Round, circular glasses, big hazel eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Mrs. Ai is carrying a stack of papers, bringing them to my desk to set them down and begin sorting it evenly for us to distribute. Most work that I would receive, she would take half and we'd knock them out together just to get work down faster. She's much too kind; she has her own work she has to do from others, and adds some of mine to her pile regardless of my protests. She smiles to me, and I to her as she's already on her way out. But before she steps out, she turns to look at me.

"Ms. Hino?" 

My head perks back up, not noticing until now that she didn't leave right away. "Yes? What is it, Mrs. Ai?"

"You're heading home early today, right? I heard talk around the office of some motorcycle gang riding around the city." She's not necessarily sounding cautious, but I can tell she's speaking of a little warning. "I would just be careful of them if you happen to come across them on your way home." 

"Mrs. Ai, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, they're probably just motorcyclists trying to have fun, no need for me to worry about them." I wave a hand in dismissal, as it doesn't really strike me as peculiar. 

"What if they're Yakuza? Where I grew up, Yakuza were quite prevalent and a lot of them liked riding around on motorcycles..." Now there's the worry in her voice. Mrs. Ai was always one to worry... I sit back in my chair with a smile and even give a chuckle. 

"Mrs. Ai, I promise, I'll be fine. For you, I'll be extra careful and make sure I don't run into any Yakuza or this motorcycle group. Scout's honor." I hold up three fingers like a scout would. I was never a scout though and Mrs. Ai knows that, laughing with me on my means of lifting her spirits. She thanks me for that, and I thank her for bringing me the papers and she bows before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

A smile stays on my face until I remember there's more work for me to do. I sigh, drop my head in defeat before sucking it up and getting straight to it.

......

Work's done, and I finally get to leave. I left a little later than I usually would on my early days, but a little time dedicated to my work wouldn't hurt anyone. I give my good nights and good lucks to everyone on my way out, briefcase in hand. Before I know it, I'm at the front door and stepping outside for a breath of fresh air. Work's over, so now I get to focus on the rest of my day! I had it all planned out: get home, change into more comfortable clothes, drive to the grocery store and get my groceries, bring them home and put them away, go to the gym, get home and prepare dinner for tonight and lunch for tomorrow, watch my favorite shows, then get to bed for another hard working next day. I interchange on driving to work and taking the train based on how I feel, so now I'm on my way to the train station. But what happened next, truly derailed my plans for the day.

I ran into the motorcyclists that Mrs. Ai warned me about. The building I work out has walls surrounding the parking lot, so when I stepped around the wall, there I was, face to face with four or five women in leather jackets and torn up jeans, some with the sleeves of their jackets cut off to show visible tattoos, pierced faces, finger-less gloves, and some of them had their helmets in hand. If I could see myself, my face would've been pretty pale. But I didn't do anything to them, so why should I be scared??? ... Are they really Yakuza...?

"Th'fuck you starin' at, lady. Keep fuckin' walkin'." One of the women address me and I snap out of it. I know I should've kept my mouth shut but. I don't really take to disrespect very well and I apparently don't know when to speak and not to to avoid a battle.

"I'm sorry, but we crossed paths and now we're in each other's way, so we can go around each other. It's no big deal." I'm curt with my words and it's only after I'm done speaking that I realize how my tone was. I would be sweating bullets if I didn't tell myself to maintain a calm composure.

Another one of the woman from the back steps out and walks to move behind me so the others could circle me. We're in broad daylight, yet they're not necessarily posing a threat and no one's gonna wanna get involved with people dressed like them. Especially with the way their attitudes are. I gulp, watching as one of the women slid her arm around my shoulders and stood beside me. "Let's go for a walk." She says, a deep, threatening tone to it. What I got myself into, I do not know. They're leading me somewhere and if I want to make sure they don't snap at me or hurt me, I just have to comply, I guess. I'm definitely capable of fighting, but is it worth it if there's a chance I get seriously injured? They don't look like they would pass up the idea of -- My thoughts are cut short when we turn to an alleyway, all of us going down it to reach the other side, which looked to be where they parked their bikes. I could make out another figure down at the end, just in view for me to see. They seemed to be apart of this group, leather jacket and torn jeans all the same. When we got close enough, I was shoved forward and ended up tripping to my knees, briefcase tumbling in front of me.

"'ey Larx, this one's pretty, aye?" Larx? Were they talking about the other woman I'm seeing? And what did she mean by that? I look from the group to the solo woman, confusion with a hint of fear in my eyes. The woman was wearing a helmet so I couldn't see her face, desperately trying to find eyes behind the visor blocking them. She began to slowly get off her bike, looking down to me. I can't see her face, no less her eyes but I know they're focused on me. Eventually, after enough of a stare down, the woman reaches her hands up, to which I flinch at in fear I was going to be grabbed up, but she was actually going for her helmet to take it off of her head. I peek up at her. Blonde hair. Blue-green eyes. Fair skin. Is that...

"Elrena...? Elrena. Is that you?" Saying that elicits a reaction in this woman's face, but I'm seized by the deep-voiced woman by my dress shirt's collar, lifted up to my feet and met with a menacing stare from the slender woman. 

"You do not address her with that name, do you get me. You speak when you're spoken to or you get gutted like a fish." That threat sent chills through my spine, but it angered me. Pissed me off. I ball a fist and center my footing. I was preparing to strike the woman, but a hand seized hers before I could make a move. It was the blonde-haired woman pushing her compatriot off of me, stepping in front of me. 

"Get on your bikes and go back. I need to speak with this chick alone." Her voice... It can't be...

The group of girls looked at each other but did not disobey. They nod and bow to the woman and then walk past us both. They dared not to bump me or give me death stares, lest they continue to get the look they were getting from this blonde woman. And they did as they were told. The women got on their bikes, put their helmets on, started up the motorcycles and rode off together. And I was left with this familiar woman who was rubbing at the back of her neck as if she were guilty, her eyes askance. 

"I'm really sorry we had to meet again like this. It's really good to see you again, Aqua."

What. What? Wait. Aqua. That's me. She knows my name. Those eyes, the hair, the skin, the voice. It's.

"Elrena..." I say quietly. My heart beat is picking up.

"Listen, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. My girls rough up people a bit, even when out looking for girls."

"Elrena." I say quietly again, but with a soft shiver sliding in and a crack in my voice. My heart is racing with a whirlwind of emotions. I can't even swallow down spit.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Aqua, I just--" I don't let her finish her sentence. I jolt forward, arms wrapping around her and tears running down my face as I wail and cry against her. Elrena's caught off guard, blinking in surprise before her lips curl into a smile and her arms are around me, hugging me tight. 

"And you're still a big cry baby... Come on, let it all out. I'm here for you..." The sincerity in her voice. I never want to let her go as I stand there crying my eyes out. She doesn't even care. She's just stroking my hair and burying her face into my shoulder. I can't believe it. Years later, I'm back in her arms, crying and sobbing just like I did back then. I never want to let her go again. I don't want to let go and the grip she has on me is telling the same story.

"Welcome home, Aqua."

Home. I remember. I told Elrena that being with her felt like home. Going to her made me feel cozy, at ease, safe, warm. I could be whomever I wanted with her, whatever, and she would accept me as I am. Home is where the heart is; Elrena has always had my heart and I'm sure she knew that.

"I'm home, Elrena... I'm finally home..."


End file.
